


untitled

by georgiehensley



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eye Color, Implied Relationships, M/M, That's literally all this is, eye color change, eye color kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>barry definitely does <i>not</i> have an eye color kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> in live-blogging the flash tonight, i half-jokingly made a comment about barry having a thing for eye color changes. most specifically, of course, eo and hunter's changing eye colors. so, yeah, this short little thing was written. (bc i'm trash for superhero/supervillian ships and hunter/barry needs to be more of a thing.)

it is not a thing.

barry's breath did _not_  hitch the first time he saw eobard’s eyes glowing red. and he certainly did _not_  ask him to change his eye color the first time they fucked and eobard did _not_  smirk wide enough for a shiver to run down barry’s spine before doing as the scarlet speedster wanted.

and barry does _not_  feel anything when he first comes across zoom and catches sight of his dark black eyes beneath his deep gray mask. and when he finds out that zoom is actually jay - _**hunter**_  - and sees his black eyes without the anonymity of the mask, he does _not_  feel even the slightest bit turned on.

it is definitely not a thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kink? What kink?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013707) by [RefugeeofTumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr)




End file.
